A photoresist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains a resin having a structural unit derived from a compound having an acid-labile group, being insoluble or poorly soluble in an alkali aqueous solution but becoming soluble in an alkali aqueous solution by the action of an acid, an acid generator and a basic compound.
US 2006/0194982 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising a resin having a structural unit derived from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate, a structural unit derived from 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from α-methacryloyloxy-γ-butyrolactone, an acid generator comprising triphenylsulfonium 1-((3-hydroxyadamantyl)methoxycarbonyl)difluoromethanesulfonate and 2,6-diisopropylaniline.